


Isaac wishes he wasn't the wolf

by Mutakan



Series: Stiles and his magical Cunt [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boypussy, Breeding, Fingerfucking, Knotting, M/M, Oral Sex, Underage - Isaac is 17, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, underage - Stiles is 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2336375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutakan/pseuds/Mutakan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Isaac finds out about Stiles' special 'boy' parts?</p><p>Or the one when Derek leaves two horny teens alone in his loft for more than ten minutes. (or a half hour)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isaac wishes he wasn't the wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Brought to you by the great outdoors (front lawn), and boredom! Then my cat Lucy Holmes, who demanded attention while I was busy working on something. Cus all cats are like that.

Peter didn't protest much when Derek left with a satisfied Stiles. He merely stretched his limbs, waving at them to lock the door as they leave.

The drive back to Derek's was quiet. Stiles merely dozed. His face stuck in a happy grin. He was sorta glad it was Friday. Leaving him all weekend to lay around with Derek.

Maybe they'd have hot sex again. He really wanted to be tied again. His sex felt a bit sore from taking two knots in the same day. But, that wouldn't prevent him from wanting it again once they got to Derek's loft.

What he didn't count on was for Isaac to be sitting on the couch, working on his homework. His head jerking up as his nose caught the scent of Peter and Derek all over, and in Stiles. His soft blue eyes growing wide. He gulped a bit, gaze quickly going back to his school work at the low growl from Derek.

Stiles felt his cheeks heat up."Stop that," he bumps his elbow into Derek. "Everyone is bound to find out. Might as well be Isaac first. And hopefully my dad last." He hides his face in his hands. "Oh god my dad!" He groans. Moving into the loft. Sitting on the couch next to Isaac, who shifts a bit away from the human. Mostly to save himself from more unwanted growling from his alpha.

Derek glares a bit at the two of them. Crossing through the room to the table. He starts going through the research Stiles did for him.

Stiles just ends up doing his homework as well. Asking Isaac if he's stuck on anything. Thankfully Isaac took notes during their math class. Letting Stiles copy off of them. They spend the next few hours like that. Both looking up as Derek grabs his jacket. "Hmm?" Inquires Stiles, "Where you going?"

"I need to talk to Mr. Argent."

"Uh... okay." Stiles blinks. "I'll just... uh, wait for you here, I guess."

Derek eyes them both, huffing as he leaves. The door slamming shut after him.

Isaac raises a brow, but says nothing. He goes back to his work. Keeping a careful eye on the other teen. "So... you and the Hales, huh?" He says softly after a moment.

Stiles isn't sure what to say to that. Just starts to figet. Finally he babbles the first thing that comes to mind, "Did you know that werewolves can knot during sex?"

"W-what?" Gasps the wolf. A look of horror on his face, pencil clattering to the floor.

"Huh, yeah. Peter kinda surprised me with that info today. The dick."

"Dude. Too much information." Groans the beta. "I really don't want to know that." He makes a sour face.

"No. You should, because it felt awesome. And from the sounds they made it must feel really good for them. I mean, it stretched me out pretty far. I mean my cunt can only take so much. So I was amazed that I took it so well." He rambles, a blush on his cheeks. Oh damn.

"You're... dont you mean your ass?" Asks Isaac. "Wait. Never mind, I seriously don't want to know." He grumbles, bending to grab his pencil.

"No... I really have a cunt. I... wasn't born with the whole dude package. Folks thought I was a girl up until puberty. Blood tests say I'm male." His blush continued to spread. His body responding to the memories of Derek and Peter knotting him earlier that day.

Isaac's eyes flash blue at the scent. "Damn. Is that what I am smelling? I just thought you had a secret girlfriend or something. Man." He tries to breathe out his mouth. But now he can taste it. The weird tantalizing scent wafting off of Stiles. "C-can I see it?" He asks, looking at the human. "Shi... that was rude. Nevermind."

"Um." Was Stiles witty response. He gulped loudly. Licking his lips after a moment, staring right into the wolf's glowing blue irises. "Yeah." He reaches for his jeans, opening them with shaking fingers. He slowly slips them and his boxer briefs off. Just in case Isaac had second thoughts.

The wolf only watched silently. Taking in the sight of a smooth, moist femme sex. "Gah... how is that even possible?" He felt heat lick up his spine. His mouth filling with saliva. "Can... can I touch it?" His hand already lifting, inching closer to the other's lap.

"Yeah." Comes Stiles breathy reply. Kicking his jeans and boxers away. Parting his thighs for another wolf in so many hours.

Isaac watches his own hand as he touches the other boy's cunt. "Shit. Wha? Is that their cum?" He asks, rubbing the semi clear liquid against Stiles small clit. He only asked to have something to do with his mouth besides leaning forward to lap at that pretty pussy.

"Probably. Could just be my own juices. I get a bit wet when aroused." He confesses. "You can... touch more of me if you want." He murmurs gently. Curious as to how Isaac was going to treat him. "I d-dont mind."

Isaac pants. Looking up at Stiles' face. "Oh, okay." He fumbles forward until the coffee table their homework rests on was pushed back, leaving enough room for him to kneel before Stiles, helping him take his jeans off the rest of the way. Thoughts of Derek walking in on them in the back of his mind. The scent of his alpha's cum in Stiles was making him dizzy with want. He leaned in lapping at the pink sex. He groaned at the flavor and the pretty sound Stiles made.

"Please... Isaac, please do that again." Gasps Stiles. Reaching down to run his fingers through Isaac's curls. Lifting up a bit off of the couch. Crying out as the wolf takes pity on him. His tongue giving his wet pussy a firm lick. Grazing up against his clit. Making the human whimper as he suckled at the perky little clit. Pushing a finger into the boy.

"Damn... so tight. No way you took either of their knots." He groans, working another finger into the slick cunt.

"D-did too." He grumble moans out. Wiggling down onto those flexing fingers. "More?" He begs. Spreading his thighs further. Hitching his hips up.

"C-careful. Our I'll mount you myself." he growls. Flicking his tongue against his clit, working his fingers faster. Arm moving in quick jerking motions.

"Fuck... yes. Mount me. Fill me with your cock, Isaac." He moans, feeling his thighs tremble. Licking his lips again, watching the wolf intently. "Need it bad. Please?" He nearly whines.

Isaac looks up at Stiles. Pupils blown, irises glowing blue. Tongue still pressed against his clit. He uses more pressure as he finishes his mid lick. Pulling back to fumble his own jeans open. Making Stiles gasp as he takes note that the other teen wasn't wearing any underwear. His eyes glued to Isaac's groin. Gasping at the sight of his cock.

"Fuck. Are all werewolves blessed with big junk!?" He groans. The smirk Isaac throws at him leaves him blushing harder. "Shuddup." He grumbles at the teen wolf.

Isaac takes a moment to rest his cock against Stiles' sex. "I don't know. Wasn't measuring myself before I became a werewolf." He shrugs, pushing at the head of his shaft until it slips into the boy's wet heat. "Stiles... gah. So hot." He moans. Giving a shallow thrust.

"Don't tease... come on Isaac. Show me some of that werewolf strength."

Growling, Isaac gives him a quick thrust. Both crying out at the sudden pleasure. He hilts in the boy. Catching his breath. He levels his gaze on Stiles as he starts his rhythm. Gritting his teeth at the tight heat. Stiles' slick making it a smooth glide. His eyes get heavy lidded as he watched Stiles rub his clit quickly. Free hand under his own shirt to pinch and tug at a perked nipple.

"Yes... oh please!" Stiles jerks his hips up to meet Isaac's thrusts. "Fuck me. Make me cum on that big cock."

"Gah.. nrrgh!" Grunts Isaac, quicken his hips. Slamming into the other. Feeling something weird happen to his cock's base. Too focused on the pretty whimpers and sighs from Stiles to take much notice.

"Fuuuuc!" He cries out, clenching up as he feels Isaac's knot expand. Climaxing around him. Feeling Isaac's thrusts become more stuttered as he locks with Stiles' cunt.

"What the... fuck?" He gasps, the clenching heat on his cock too much. The head of his dick pressed against Stiles' cervix, pumping his own seed into that still full womb. Making Stiles cry out as his little reproduction organ stretch a bit. Gaining another smaller orgasm from the boy. He tries to pull out. Only to make himself and Stiles cry out in pain.

"Dude! Stop, your not going anywhere for a minute. And by a minute I mean almost a half hour." Huffs Stiles, wrapping his legs loosely around Isaac. "Maybe even longer." He lays back against the couch cushions. "Felt so good." He mumbles, looking sleepy.

Isaac only gives him a worried look.

Both of them jump as the metal door slides opens. A soft growl slowly growing in volume as the scent of what just went down hits Derek. "Isaac..." he grumbles, slamming the door behind him.

Tbc?

**Author's Note:**

> I almost made Isaac a virgin. But, changed my mind at the last second. So if you want to think of him as one, go for it!


End file.
